Blind Scorpio
by griph00konline
Summary: Lily has started her seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Inevitably she doesn't want to leave but when she finds out who Head Boy is that opinion changes and she can't wait to see the end of the year. But will she always feel this way?
1. Chapter 1

"Look after yourself Lily, don't forget to write and remember we love you!"

Oh Mother, Father, I love you ever so dearly too. But I know when you say 'we' you do definitely don't mean Tuney but, hey? Too much water under the bridge I guess.

"I love you too! See you at Christmas!"

Well, here we are Lil, Last year at Hogwarts. I honestly never thought this day would come; it seems like only yesterday when I was running through that wall, 11 years young, not knowing where my life would go from there. But bloody hell! It's gone so fast! I'm eighteen in January, I'm leaving school next July,it's going_ too_ fast.

And of course this year's going to be different and challenging, because of N.E. and everything…

Oh and of course the fact I'm HEAD GIRL!

Please! Hold the applause.

I know!?

Me! Lily Christine Evans is head girl of Hogwarts! Seriously, what is even special about me though? I am average popularity, I would say that _most_ people would define me as a 'know-it-all' and the rest don't have a nargle who I am.

What's going to happen when good ol' dumby, I apologise, _Dumbledore_ gives his speech?!

_"And let me introduce the new head girl, Ms Lily Evans!.. Oh that's the girl on Gryffindor table, to the back, ginger hair, green eyes, can you see her? Know who she is now? Give us a wave aye Lil?"_

It's going to be unbearable.

And up until now I have just thought, I have NO IDEA who head boy is.

What if it's Severus?

No, I mustn't think about it, I have moved on and let go of the past.

One step at a time, dearest Lily. Right foot in front of the left, there we go. Now we do this thing called breathing. Yes, that's it.

Ahh, finally I'm back in normality on platform 9 and ¾. I never thought I would miss it this bloody much.

"Whoa, stop, is that ginger hair I see? Must be my good old chummy, Miss Lily!"

Ahh, yes.

That must be my dearest friend Jessica. How nice of her to create a little rhyme for me!

BUT HOW IVE MISSED HER.

"And one wishes a very happy hello and welcome back to you young Jessica! I've missed you so so much! How are you?!"

"Lil I've missed you too! So much to tell but so little time!-"

We have a year Jess, darling.

"And I'm doing fine! How are you Lil?"

"I'm rather grand Jess; would you like to know why I am so grand on a rather dismal morning?"

In fact it wasn't dismal at all the sun was shining and everybody was happy.

But it sounded so much better saying that.

"Oh yes do tell Ms Lily do tell…"

I decided for better impact I should just whip out the badge to see what she says. So I did, and it was priceless.

"WHAT! NO NO PLEASE NO! LIL! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU! Why didn't you owl me! Oh Lil I am so pleased! My chummy is head girl! Do you know who he-"

I had no time to say thank you, she was auto-pilot on congratulating me.

I was simply smiling like a Cheshire cat.

And no, I don't know why she cut off at the end, I didn't ask though because it was five too eleven and we needed to get a good seat on the old choo choo (Hogwarts Express).

Find the gang and all.

'The gang'.

I would hardly call my three best friends and I a gang. We are literally like the four most weirdest people you could ever meet. Ever. But nevertheless, I still needed to find them.

I had put my head girl badge in my pocket because I wanted to tell Rose and Zoe together, yanno because "All is fare in love and war"

Minus the war part, because September 1st 1977, 11:12 am will be a new start for Lily Evans.

"Hello Evans. Did you miss me?"

Second thoughts, no. that's not true.

I will be the same me I was last year, and Potter will be the same ignorant toe-rag he was to.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lily, bloody hell, chill! James is still an arrogant twot but you're head girl so something's telling me you have slight priorities over him!"

Zoe doesn't understand! Yes, I'm head girl (which, by the way, they all bought me a sweet of trolley when they found out. Which, yes, means putting on one hundred pounds but also means endless supplies of chocolate frogs and drew balls) but that still doesn't make Potter a nicer person than he was before!

Holy Merlin if only they could understand how annoyed I bloody am.

Why couldn't he wait until we were at school though?

I could've had an hour or so all to myself and my friends thinking about how great this year would be,

I hadn't even thought of him!

He could of just waited until we were in class, made a cough to announce himsel-

"LILY!"

Just got nicely spat on by Jes, Rose and Zo as they clearly have something so very important to say.

"Please say it next time, not spray it"

I do pride myself on my sarcasm sometimes.

"Lil not being funny and I know I'm not head girl and you probably know better…"

Sometimes, my dearest wish would be for Rose to just get to the point of the story quicker. She is the worst gossip teller known to witch kind. It took her about an hour to finally spit out that James had done something described as 'cheeky' with bloody Emma Brown again, to which we already knew. But, I do love her so she can be forgiven.

"Aren't you meant to have a meeting in the first carriage about prefects and all?"

Ah, thank goodness for Zoe.

Can always rely on her to get straight to the poi-

WAIT WHAT

"HOLY CRAP YES! What time is it! Dear god please says it's before half past! Holy shit what's the bloody time!"

"11:28 Lil! GO GO GO!"

I can definitely say I burnt off those chocolate frogs at the pace I was running.

I pegged it like there was no tomorrow because I had to arrive at the carriage at half past else I would get _the _shittest reputation for head girl, and better start of on a good one as nobody knows who I am at the moment.

But for the record, I didn't get there at half past.

Because of him.

He's like a freaking, bloody disease that's just everywhere you go.

"Whoa why so fast Evans? Somewhere to be?"

Yes dear Potter, don't you worry your little head off about how I'm red from running so fast all the way from the back end of the train that I think I am about to faint, and the fact I'm clutching my nose as you seemed to have filled out over the holidays as your back is bloody rock solid so much that I think my nose has broken from running into it.

Don't mind me at all.

"Potter seriously I don't have time for your comments at the moment. I am a responsible young women who needs to be somewhere very important"

"How were your holidays?"

Sorry what? What the merlin is he on about?

"Fab! Spiffing! The best yet! Now move, I need to go"

In fact_,_

_ Come on Lil! Use your girl power and barge right past the twit and that will tell him who's boss!_

_Don't take no for an answer, don't feel guilty, just barge straight past, like the young sophisticated head girl of Hogwarts you are!_

"Glad you had a fab holiday but no need for sarcasm Evans"

_Go Lily, bloody hell come on! Times ticking away just barge past him!_

To say barge is an understatement for what I actually did.

Why do I give myself motivational speeches when I have no intention of doing what I say?

What I actually did was smile and squeeze past him.

I SMILED AT HIM.

Why the hell did I do that?

It's a just the nerves, that's why I smiled at James Potter. For in two minutes I will be meeting the head boy who I will be spending my whole year of headship with.

This is a pretty damn big moment yes?

* * *

"Hey look its Lily Evans!"

"You're the new head girl? Get in!"

"I knew it would be you Lily! Your deserve it!"

Is being a tomato a new look this year then Lil?

"Wow guys, that's so sweet of you! Thankyou!"

I never expected that welcoming!

"Hey Lily"

"Remus hey! How are you? How was summer?"

Remus has always been one of the marauders who I genuinely liked and valued his opinion. Yes I knew his secret, but he is a really nice bloke, and was a good help to me when we were prefects last year…

"I'm fine thanks Lily, how about yourself?"

Hang on!

"Remus your head boy aren't you! Thank goodness it's somebody like you who I know-"

"Erm Lily? I'm-"

"You know Remus; I was really, really starting to worry-"

"Lily I'm not head boy! I'm still a prefect! And I don't know where, or who, head boy is, and if you want my advice, its 11:45, so I suggest you start the meeting."

"Oh right, sorry Remus. And yea ok."

Well that couldn't have been anymore awkward, and what the hell do I say in this meeting?!

"Hullo everyone, I'm Lily Evans and in case you don't know already, I'm head girl this year. Nice to mee-"

"Your saying it as if we're surprised…"

Why thank you Bronte Taylor for that comment.

And also thankyou to you, Sophie Baggott for that snigger which you couldn't have made more obvious.

But we mustn't let Slytherin and Gryffindor competitiveness get in the way of our cooperativeness for working together to be a great head ship team, should we now?

And yes that death stare was intended for you both.

"Well, anyway, I have no idea who head boy is so you'll be as surprised as me when he comes, well I take it he's late, but I'm sure we can find the room to forgive as we all know how far away the seventh year carriages are."

"Thank you Lily, that's very kind of you, well I'm glad to say then that after what Evans' just said it looks like we're going to get on just fine as a headship team and make a fantastic Head Boy and Head Girl, and this year will be a great year for Hogwarts"

No.

No please anybody but him.

I knew I should have thought something weird of it when he didn't turn around and walk the other way after our meeting in the carriage.

* * *

"Wow Lil, what happened back at the meeting you look flustered"

"And troubled"

"And like you've seen a ghost"

Anything else you wish to add? Best friends?

"I'll tell you what's made me seem flustered, troubled and like I've seen something haunted! It's because I have! Guess who's head boy! GUESS!"

Why are they are staring at each other…

If this is bloody what I think it is.

"Jessica Shacklebolt. If the next words that come out of your mouth are something like 'James knew I Potter boy head was' then I have no responsibility of what spell I next do."

"Lil! Rose and Zo knew too! We just didn't say anything because, yanno, it would be better if you found out yourself!"

"Whoever would have told me, now or on the platform, it makes no difference to the fact James Potter is still head boy!"

"Lil!"

I forgave them saying that I knew they were doing it for my own good.

Yanno. If I wasn't me, and I was somebody else, I would really want me as a best friend.

I still however let all my emotions out on eating all the chocolate frogs they bought me.

* * *

I shouldn't have eaten all those chocolate frogs because now the ride in the carriages to Hogwarts seems shittier and bumpier than it normally does.

Oh hello Mildred Finney! Of course it's fine to stop in the middle of the path just to wave at Potter and Sirius!

Why do people like them anyway?

No I mean, Potter, why do people like Potter.

Ever since third year he's been practically bullying me.

But he's already ruined my day so I am not going to make it worse by letting him bother me. What a fun letter this will be to tell Mum who head boy is!

* * *

Soon enough we arrived at Hogwarts, going up the massive stairs which I swear get bigger every year to the entrance and into the Great Hall.

I don't appreciate this place enough.

It's so beautiful. With the ancient fire places which have a warming amber glow making the Great Hall seem like Nana's living room back home. The buzz you feel when you walk into the Hall is like the one you get on Christmas morning. You know the feeling of 'I know what happens on Christmas, but every Christmas it feels like a brand new experience'.

Hogwarts is my most favourite place in the whole world.

And there's Dumby, still looking like Santa with the gentlest face ever and the happiest smile in all of Hogsmeade.

This place makes me smile by just seeing it.

Like your favourite memory when all you have to do is think about it and you're laughing again.

Even Potter couldn't ruin the feeling and buzz I get from this place, not even Voldemort and all the shit that's going down with him.

I really hope that Dumbledore keeps Me and Potter (regrettably Potter) as Head Boy and Girl on a down low, really I don't want to be seen with him. But I guess that's bloody inevitable.

Because you know, he's head boy and all.

* * *

I've just returned from the last sorting hat ceremony ever in my life.

I just can't cope, that's too much of a big step, I feel like I'm already leaving this place behind and I've just bloody got here.

The new password this year for the Gryffindor tower is Animus.

I know!

Who the merlin comes up with these bloody passwords?! What does that even mean?!

Anyway I've decided to come straight into the dorm tonight as I have done my head girl duties of showing first years around, I have eaten my heart out on pasta and I am too emotional from crying about the fact that THAT WAS THE LAST SORTING CEREMONY I WILL EVER ATTEND.

"Lily?"

"Hey Chloe! How was your holiday?"

Chloe Tapping is the other girl I share my dorm with along with her best friend Hope Fletchly.

And of course us four.

She seems rather sweet but I've never got the chance to speak to her properly.

"Fine thankyou, how was yours? Hey, congratulations on head girl!"

I feel like the bloody queen today, with the amount of people who have said congratulations to me.

"My holiday was really good actually, I went to Spain. Aw thankyou! Can't say the same about Head Boy though…"

"Actually Lily, that's what I was going to say. James asked if you would go and see him, he wants to talk to you about Head business."

Sorry but leave my cocoon (as others may call a bed) for Potter? No thankyou. I am satisfied right here.

"I don't want to thanks Chloe."

"Lily, I know we're not close, but something's different about James this year. He seems nicer."

JAMES BLOODY POTTER? NICER?

Are we talking about the same boy?

"Sorry Chloe, he's still the same ignorant idiot to me."

"Oh okay. Well see you later"

God I think sometimes people see a different Potter to what I see.

Well I must, especially to Emma Brown who will have him any time of day.

"Hey Lil, why did you come back so fast?"

Finally, my top chums are back in my fantastic company.

"Sorry Jess, I was shattered"

No sorry that's a lie. I didn't want to mingle or breathe the same air as Potter.

"Hey Lil guess who we've just seen"

And the bitching has resumed.

Go on Zo, hit me, surprise me.

"Emma Brown"

Oh Zoe how did I not guess?

"And guess who she was with"

I thought Rose was smarter than this. Who else would it be.

"Potter?"

"Yep"

"But something was different this time."

I was wondering why Jess had kept so quiet.

"Why Jess what's different?"

"He wasn't kissing her back…"

To others this may be perfectly normal for a boy to not kiss back a girl.

But you don't know the Emma and Potter history.

And bloody hell there could be a whole book on it.

I was walking back in sixth year to potions class and I always like to get there early as it is my most favorite lesson, when I seemed to have found myself in a position where my classroom was occupied of two students.

Merlin, its making me vomit thinking about it.

She had _him _up against the wall of my beloved potions class room and, there was no denying, snogging his brains out.

He was enjoying it of course.

You could tell this by where his hands were positioned… if you know what I mean.

(The upper part of the body. I would probably be locked up in Azkaban if he went any lower)

This was such a strange sight because the day before it was rumoured that Emma had done something with Sirius.

And nothing and nobody gets in-between Potter and Sirius.

So to see them snogging with passion was slightly confusing.

No not slightly, really bloody confusing.

And this is how they had been at the end of term so unless something happened in the holidays, I don't know what's going on.

"Lil did you hear what I said?"

"No sorry Rose, go on"

"He really wants to speak to you, and it seems genuine"

Do these girls not learn?! Bloody fools,

They'd be nowhere without me!

"What Rose, like every other time since third year he's wanted to speak to me but instead took the piss by asking me out then shoving his tongue down Emma Browns throat? I don't think so."

"Lil just give him a chance"

Jess, you have just received a night times sentence of the silent treatment from Lily Evans.

"Alright Lil whatever, maybe we're just being stupid"

To damn right you are!

JAMES POTTER? CHANGED?!


	3. Chapter 3

Thankyou to my wonderful friend EmLou who really helps with the story, and to my other chums who don't mind being bitches in fanfictions.

I love you all **alot**.

* * *

I tell you there is one thing, and probably the only thing, I don't like about Hogwarts.

No there's two.

Potter and the early mornings.

Yes as much as I love lessons and I love magic, early mornings are something I really don't like.

And I'm not even going to start on why I don't like Potter.

What I was trying to get to was how I hate early mornings, but I think my opinions just changed on that because I forgot how bloody great the breakfasts are at this place.

And that is no exaggeration.

I am happy once more after all yesterday's drama thanks to food (and that statement right there sums me up completely. How my whole mood is dependent on food)

Anyway whilst we were all at breakfast, which was a strangely happy breakfast where everybody was smiling and happy to be with each other,(lets see how long this lasts) we got our time tables for this year and it put everybody in seventh year in a massive panic.

In Sixth year we picked our four most favourite lessons that we wanted to study for N.E. which was okay because they were spread out over the week and we still had the odd compulsory muggle studies, which I really didn't mind, and herbology, which I am really honestly so bloody grateful to see the back end of.

But this year it's completely changed.

We have three subjects before lunch and one after which are you chosen four and they are in the same order, same class and same teacher every day. (So Merlin help if you got landed with somebody you hate.) And then afterwards, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff have free period whilst Gryffindor and Slytherin have another one of their four lessons, and then they swap.

I know I was as bloody mind blown as everybody else.

"Lil do you have Care of Magical Creatures on a Tuesday period two or a Thursday period two"

"Rose I don't take Care of Magical Creatures, that's Jess"

"No Lil I take Charms not Care of Magical Creatures, its Zoe that takes that"

"But all of us take Divination on a Monday period one?"

"No Zoe, Rose does but I have Astronomy and Lil has Defence Against the Dark Arts"

I can say with confidence I don't have a clue who's in any of my classes after that conversation.

"Hey at least we all know we have double free period on a Friday?" Rose said as if she had worked out the answer to create the elixir of life.

Very good observation Rose, well done.

"Knowing me I'm going to get dumped with a rubbish class with Bronte Taylor in where I don't learn or they sabotage my work on purpose" I said, hoping for some kind of support in who I have lessons with.

"Come of it Lil!" Rose said, really trying pick me up as she could see that I was glum because of the faces I was making with my tomato ketchup. "You'll be placed with all the smart ones which means you will definitely not be placed with Bronte Taylor!"

"So what lessons do we all have now?" I asked, trying to change the conversation.

"Erm, I have Transfiguration" Jess said.

"Herbology!" Zoe almost squealed.

"Seriously Zo, how can you even take that horror of a subject?"

"Well Lil, the same way you can class Potions as you favourite thing to study"

Very fare point Zoe.

"And I have Charms which starts in ten minutes and is in the other side of the castle." Rose stated, half leaving her seat.

"See you later guys"

"Bye Rose" We all said, in a somewhat dull tone because of what lessons we have next.

Apart from Zoe, who nearly ran to Herbology.

"Jess, I really hope that these lessons just hurry up because I want Lunch" I said glumly as Jess and I were climbing the stairs to our next lesson.

"Lily. You're an O grade student! You'll get to class, realise how much you've missed lessons and then at lunch you'll say you're just popping to the library for some extra revision! It happens every year Lil"

"I hope you right. See you in a bit" I said and wondered off to class.

* * *

I arrived at Defence Against the Dark Arts to find that I was in the exact same class as last year, which I was fine with because I was with Hope Fletchly; who is extraordinary at the subject so I learn greatly from her.

"Hey Lily"

"Hey Hope"

"Yanno I was worried we were going to be mixed up for this class because of a new year and all."

"Same Hope, I was really stressing actually. I learn so well from you and I was worried that I would get a D in this, if I wasn't with you"

"Lily are you kidding? I learn from you in this lesson! And you're predicted an O in everything!"

Bloody hell can't people shut up about me getting O's in every subject?! Because I'm not! And it's all down to the revising anyway…

Defence Against the Dark Arts when smoothly. We just did a recap over what we learnt last year and what was to be expected this I am still questioning myself why I took that subject in the first place.

So next I have Potions,(THANK MERLIN) this should go what Mum would say, swimmingly.

Potions has always been that subject where I have just clicked with and it's like were best friends.

So to speak.

In a subject-and-student relationship.

Also in Potions I have always had a really great class. Where we're all smart and we get it and we don't ask questions like 'What would you get if you mixed pollywood with lavender' because that is a potion which can't be completed without asperoll and every good Potion student knows that.

Not to mention the fact that Matt Wenlock and Frank Longbottom are in the class.

Matt Wenlock is a lovely lovely man. A true Ravenclaw with a beaters body and golden hair which is curly and all swept to the side and oh my goodness he is perfection. But of course Frank has Alice and I am sure Matt Wenlock doesn't even know who I am. But that doesn't stop me from daydreaming about them. (But I am not the sort to day dream in class, it's just like I said, I get Potions)

I arrived outside Potions to find a massive group outside my classroom. And what I think could be the worst had happened. All the classes had been moved round which could mean I will no longer have Matt to stare at when I've finished my concoctions and have nothing better to do.

There was a list on the door of who was still in the class and the new people. And there was my name and a little below was Matts. All was safe and well. I walked in and let everybody else faff over where they were meant to be and spoke to Professor Slughorn instead because, he really is a great man.

"Hello Sir!"

"Ahh! Miss Evans! How wonderful to see you!"

I couldn't help but chuckle. You see, the wonderful thing about Slughorn is that he is just such a jolly man. With a moustache and a beer belly! And always laughing and smiling. I think it may be down to him that I love this lesson so much.

"And wonderful to see you too Sir! What's going on outside?" I asked turning back round to face the angry mob outside.

"There's been a little mix up with class' this year and I realised that I have some really able students who could help others who may be… of a lower ability achieve some really great results."

So basically Sir we're getting the dumb ones who are going to make my learning shit and get me a D possibly a T in my work? Thankyou! So kind!

"Oh right, so what happens to us who are staying in the class?"

"Well, I'm thinking of putting you all next to somebody who you could help achieve those grades."

Oh Merlin. so now I have to sit by some dumb twit who doesn't even know what a potion is.

"EVERYBODY. EVERYBODY LISTEN." Slughorn belched "If you are one of my old students come inside now and we'll get you seated. To my new students, wait outside."

This is only going to turn out bad. I can sense it.

Ahh, there is my Matt. With his perfect hair and perfect curls and perfect halo above his head.

Maybe Sir will realise that we can get amazing grades and put us together. That would be fab.

I ran to my usual seat because If I was losing my class I was most definitely not losing my bloody seat. So I sat down and got everything ready to show that I am here to learn and not to be teaching people who don't get potions as well as me.

I was expecting bad, but not the worst.

But the worst really did bloody happen.

"Alright Evans? Ready to teach me Potions?"

Oh Merlin fucking help please Merlin!

"Potter tell me this is a joke"

"Nope. Real life. And you better get used to it because its going to be for all seventh yea-"

Holy crap Emma Browns in the class too and she has made that pretty obvious by coming and snogging his face off.

"Potter I am not sitting by you if all your going to do is snog her bloody face off" I said, quite sternly after Emma went back down to sit with Sirius.

"Chill Evans! She just wants a taste of the old James"

Merlin is this idiot for real.

"Shut up and only talk to me when necessary, ok?"

"Evans, we're going to have to talk often you know. Whether you like it or not"

"Look. I'm really happy that I have the chance to be head girl, not so much that your head boy but I'm not going to let you stop me ruining my experience ok?"

"Don't you think you could just give me a chance?"

"No I don't. I don't want to give you a chance because I know you'll take the piss out of me again"

"Li-"

"Okay so everybody open there books to page 245 and we'll begin!" Slughorn boomed across the classroom. Thank god he stopped that conversation!

Potter didn't speak to me all lesson because most of it was writing down stuff of the blackboard.

I did get a couple of scrunched up love notes in the back of my head from Emma which were meant for Potter though. So, all in all not a bad lesson?

I was just about to run as fast as I could to Charms when I felt somebodies hand embrace mine with a really _really _tight grip and wouldn't let go. I whipped my head round to see who was preventing me from escaping this lesson. Potter. Of course!

"Potter what do you want?!"

"Wait for me in the common room at half seven by the fire okay?"

WHAT! No way am I doing that!

"No! Why would I do that?"

"Because, Evans, we have a prefect meeting tonight. Remember?"

Remember? He hasn't even told me about this! I didn't know we were meant to organise a meeting! And he could tell I didn't by the way my cheeks burned a guilty red and the right side of his mouth turned into a smile.

"Oh. Of course. I'll make my own way there" I lied

"No you won't" He argued back

"Why Potter? You're not the boss of me!"

"No I know I'm not. But I know where this meeting is and you don't, so you've got no choice"

I yanked my arm free and walked as fast as I could then began sprinting once I turned the corner.I have never ran so fast from Potions to Charms in my life.

Is this what a heart attack feels like or something?

I am just so thankful right now that Jess is in my class. I really need her best friend support.

"Je…Jess. Please… Please help." I begged, painting my little heart out.

"Whoa Lil what's happened? Has a troll been set lose or something?"

"No… Worse. Oh a whole lot worse. Not only do I sit by him in Potions I now have to fin-"

"Lil! Who's he!"

"Potter!" I shouted. "Who else would it be!"

"You're in the same Potions now?" She asked, with a questioning look on her face.

And all through charms I explained about what he said and, regrettably, didn't listen to what Professor Bry was saying.

"So now I need to find out from some prefect where this meeting is" I said, really out of breathe because I was really giving a detailed description.

"You could just go with him Lil"

Jess my dear friend! Are you stupid!

"Jess I am not interacting with Potter any more than I need to now! Potions and Head duties are enough of him thankyou!"

"Don't you thin-"

"NO I WILL NOT GIVE HIM A CHANCE!"

* * *

I haven't spoken to Jess all lesson because I don't want to and I know that whatever she says to me will probably be a telling off. And thank goodness lessons finished so we can go to lunch and I can eat my worry about James Potter out on food and pudding.

Yes that seems reasonable.

I'll have to ask Bronte when the meeting is tonight though because I can't ask Remus because he's with Potter and there seems to be no other prefect here.

Typical.

I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHEN MY OWN MEETINGS ARE. WHAT TYPE OF EXCUSE IS THAT FOR HEAD GIRL.

"Hey Bronte. Um I was just wondering where you've heard the meeting is tonight?" I asked, rather politely for my own liking.

"What Lily? You're telling me you're head girl and you don't even know when your own meeting is?" She said laughing.

I know there aren't a lot of nice people in Slytherin but they could've picked anybody over Bronte Taylor for prefect.

"No, it's not that. It's just I've heard numerous people say different places and I was just checking you knew the right place to go to" I said, with my cheeks turning crimson.

Good cover up Lily, surprisingly good on your half.

Unfortunately Bronte didn't believe me and shouted in front of the remaining students in the Great Hall,

"HEY JAMES!" She boomed.

Seriously boomed. I think she has injured my ears. James looked up from his food not paying too much attention.

"LILY DOESN'T KNOW WHERE THE MEETING IS" She said, laughing.

I'm sorry but this isn't even that funny.

"SHALL WE NOT TELL HER AND PROVE TO EVERYONE HOW SHIT A HEAD GIRL SHE IS THAT SHE CANT EVEN ORGANISE HER OWN MEETINGS?" she said as she began laughing her head off.

I didn't look at James. I didn't want to see him joining in on her hurtful comments. He knows that I have no idea where this meeting is that he organised and he's going to join in this chance to mock if I wanted to stay I couldn't see what was happening through the tears forming in my eyes. So I ran out the Great Hall and headed straight to class, ignoring the tears running down my face.

I've never wanted to get to History of Magic so fast and right now I'm grateful that there's only 15 of us in a class;which are all Ravenclaw's or Hufflepuff's who mind their own business. After Defence Against the Dark Arts I went straight to the library for free period. Hey I guess Jess was right. I have returned to Library. Maybe I should start living here?

But what was Potter thinking, embarrassing me like that in front of everybody. He's still the same idiot who only cares about himself.

I wonder what's for dinner tonight? Actually I wont think about it because I am definitely not going down there to face all those people who saw me run off crying. Thinking about it, where's Jess Rose and Zoe?! I thought it would be pretty obvious that if something upset me I would come straight to the you, best friends, for being so very supportive in a time in great need where I am making a fool out of myself as being Head Girl and James Potter has once again started to ruin my life and will most certainly make me fail Potions.

"LILY FOR MERLINS SAKE WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Rose screamed down my ear whole whilst waking me with a book.

I seemed to have fallen asleep.

"Rose! Oh my god what's going on?" I said, with half my eyes closed and peeling some parchment of my face.

"You've missed dinner and its quarter past seven, but are you okay? Where did you go after Dark Arts?" She asked me with a worrying look on her face.

Was she not there at lunch or something?

"Um I came to the library?" I said, thinking that would be obvious.

"But you know that on the first week back nobody takes free period and just stays in the common room. And after you ran out crying nobody knew where you were!"

I am going to ignore the comment about crying because that is utter humiliation.

"So where am I meant to be now?" I asked, not wanting to know really because the place I wanted most was my bed back at home.

"Well the prefects meeting starts at half past, doesn't it?" She said quite quietly.

Oh double bloody fuck. Not only do I not know where it is, I'm going to be this is a joke. Why am I even allowed to be a witch. I would be much better as a nun or something.

"Lil its alright, I know where it is, third floor charm classroom." She said as if reading my mind.

I didn't ask her how she knew or anything I just gave a her a massive hug and ran. Stuffing my books into my bag as I went. Gosh I've got to really redeem myself this meeting. Make myself look responsible and a good head girl.

Bloody hell when has this charms door been so bleeding heavy to open? And thank god nobody has noticed I'm late! Everybody's just talking an-

Oh god I forgot about him. Bloody Potter.I am not talking to him at all. Nope. No way.

"Well now everybody's here I guess we start?" Potter said smiling at me.

Well welcome to planet earth Potter you're not getting a smile back. Idiot.

The meeting went fine. All I had to say was 'What a privilege to be head girl it was'. Potter did most of the talking. All the attention on him is just how he likes it. Not complaining though, of course. I am not in the mood to talk.

"So I think that's the end of this meeting then" James said calling the event to a close.

Thank Merlin. Does he not realise my bed is calling?

"Me and Lily are just going to stay behind and work on a couple of things. I guess we'll see you this time next week, same place. We'll notify you if anything changes"

Ahh. That is my que to leave. Good bye everybo-

Wait.

He said we have to stay behind.

God no!

"Potter I'm not staying! I cant!" I said almost pleading.

"Lily we need to plan some stuff out."

Lily.

Why did he call me Lily? He has never ever called me Lily!

"Why what do we need to do?" I asked not showing any emotion.

"Dumbledore has asked us to think of some ways we can improve the school. It won't take long Evans"

I sat down in the seat. Not looking at him or saying anything. I was going to play poker face.

"You know Evans, the whole point of head boy and girl is to talk together and make the school a better place" He said, trying to look into my eyes.

"Well, I'm sorry Potter but you are not the type of person who I would want to talk to" I said quietly.

Oh my god. Do I realise what I'm doing? Oh bloody hell I'm an awful person. Potter just wants to do head business and I'm kicking a fuss over it because he's head boy! He doesn't deserve head boy from my point of view but if anybody else was in my position they would just bloody get on with it! But not me! Why do I make it horrible for myself!

Oh god no, here come the water works.

"Shit Evans! What's the matter! Why are crying?!" He said in a quick high pitched voice.

"I'm shit! I'm shit! Why am I allowed to be a witch let alone Head girl?" I said with my face buried deep in my hands, telling him what I had asked myself earlier.

"Why do you think your shit?" He asked, is a strange non James Potter voice.

Is he actually caring or am I kidding myself.

What the hell a problem shared is a problem halved, right?

I sat there, crying like a mad women, telling him what I had just thought. And he was just listening. Which is very un Potterish.

"And when Bronte Taylor shouted at you in the Hall saying how shit a head girl I was I knew that was it and you would mock me to so I ran" I said finishing my story.

"Lily why do you think that! You're not shit at all. In fact at home when I found out I was Head Boy I was really panicking. Do you wanna know why?" He asked me, with a really straight serious face which I have never seen James Potter do before.

"Why?" I asked, sniffing my bunged up nose from crying so much.

"Because I knew you would be head girl. And everybody loves _you_ Lily you just don't see it. I knew then that that would mean I was going to definitely be the shitter one of the headship tea-

Wait did you say I was mocking you with Bronte at lunch?!" He said.

Oh god what's he going to say now. Oh bloody hell.

"Um yea why"

"Evans what! Why the fuck would I mock you!"

He said it really sternly rising from his chair.

"Because you have since third year. If you were going to say something it would only be bad!" I alleged, starting to raise my voice.

"What! Oh bloody hell! Fuck this Evans" He said walking towards the door.

"Potter!" But before I could say anything he was gone.

I walked back to the common room not in the mood for anybody else and went straight to be without talking to anybody because what I really wanted was sleep.

* * *

"Lil wake up!"

Whoa thanks Rose for that gentle waking. I arose from my bed with my hair in a tangle and all over my face. It was just us four in the dormitory. Clearly Chloe and Hope were really hungry as it's only 7:15.

"God yesterday was awful" I stated to them all whilst climbing out my bed making my way to the bathroom.

"Why? I thought it went fine" Zoe said looking at me questioningly.

"Yes Zo but you didn't get publicly humiliated by Bronte Taylor and Potter did you?"

Seriously were they this stupid?

"What?" They all chorused together.

I turned around and stared at them all.

"You were all there! You all heard what they said!"

"Lily we heard what Taylor said but not James" Said Rose, as if I was really stupid.

"Yeah Lil, what did James say?" Jess questioned me as she cocked her right eyebrow.

What did he say! The question should be more what he didn't!

"Well he said that I wa-" And I stopped dead in my tracks.

He didn't say anything at all when I was in the room so why was I under the impression he had? I could tell they knew I was thinking this by the look on my face which had gone from smug to embarrassed.

"Exactly Lil, you didn't hear what he said" Jess stated in a know-it-all way.

"So he said something then!" I shouted as if I had answered the questions to the seven wonders of magic. I knew that there was more to this than I first thought.

"Yes he did" They all said together.

Then silence.

"So what did he say?" I asked finally, breaking the tension.

"Well he-" stated Jess

"He kindve-" interrupted Rose

"It was so sweet of him actually-" admitted Zoe

"FOR MERLINS SAKE SOMEBODY JUST SAY WHAT HE SAID!" I screamed.

They all looked at each other, questioningly, until Jess finally said.

"He stuck up for you Lil, more than anybody else would've"

"Yeah after you ran off and Bronte was laughing James stood up marched right over and was having a proper good go at her" Rose added

"Yea we didn't hear most of what he said. The only thing we heard was right at the end when he shouted 'She is a perfect Head Girl and is doing the job better than anybody ever could! And I for one am so proud to be able to say I'm Head Boy with her!' Or something like that" Zoe said speaking really quickly.

"And then he came up to us and said that he was going to look for you but if he couldn't find you the meeting was in the third floor charms classroom" Rose finished.

My chin was touching the floor. No way would James Potter say that about me!

"What! Did he really say that?" I asked them all, quietly with embarrassment creeping through my voice.

"Lil why would we make that up" Jess, my dearest friend for as long as I remember said.

Oh god. I had a go at him last night for it. Oh shit I'm an awful human. And clearly they could see the look of panic on my face.

"Oh Merlin Lily what have you said?" Zoe asked

I am perfectly positive that my face was the same colour as my hair.

"I had a go at him after the head meeting last night" I confessed

"YOU DID WHAT?" they all shouted at me

"I know! I shouldn't have but that's the way Potter's always been to me! He has never been nice or kind so I just assumed the normal!"

"Lily! You need to give him a chance!" Jess said sternly.

And with that I went to go and have breakfast and seek the company of Chloe Tapping knowing she wouldn't judge me.

* * *

Oh god I have Potions next. What on earth do I say to Potter! 'Oh hey James sorry for being a brat and assuming that you would piss me about yesterday like you always have done. Friends? Good.'

I'm sure that would go down well. Not. For merlin's sake Lil just put on a brave face and concentrate on Potions.

Potter sat down next to me with a big humph and got all his parchment out of his bag. I wasn't going to make eye contact because that would make this even more awkward than it already bloody is. And then he did something which I did not see coming.

"Tonight, eight pm, third floor charms classroom. Don't be late okay?"

"um why?" I asked him, really confused.

"Head Business Evans what else" He looked at me with stupidity in his eyes.

And he didn't speak to me for the rest of the lesson.

* * *

I arrived at lunch to see Jess, Rose and Zo sitting with Sirius and Remus.

"Hey" I said to them all.

"Hey Lily" They all replied back. Apart from Sirius who called me 'Evans'.

"What are we all talking about then" I asked because when I arrived they seemed in a bit of a heated discussion.

"Nothing" They all said, which did seem suspicious. And then everybody just carried on eating which was really really strange.

All day went by and nothing interesting happened. I used my free period up this time though with studying for charms and not actually falling asleep like yesterday and then I descended down to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Hey Lil" They all said as I sat down. And we carried on as normal scoffing our faces with food and talking about today's lessons and gossip, which according to them there wasn't any. But I couldn't find it in me to believe them after what happened at lunch.

"Hey Lil where you going?" Jess asked me as I was leaving my seat.

"Potter's asked me to go for another heads meeting tonight. Probably because he wants us to do what we were meant to do yesterday" I said, adding a little laugh at the end trying to make it humorous.

Which they didn't laugh back at.

"Well just give James a fair chance yeah?" Rose said to me.

"Yeah" I smiled back.

Really what did they think I was going to do? Bite his head off?!

* * *

The door to the charms classroom had been left propped open today and I entered to find James already in there.

"Evans" he said, without even looking at me.

"Hi" I replied "So why did you want this meeting?" I asked

"To do these things the Dumbledore wanted doing but we never got round to yesterday, remember?" He said, maybe sarcastically.

Lily if you want to be a good head girl that's only going to happen by having a clean slate with head boy. So for this reason you may as well come clean.

"Potter I'm sorry about last night. I didn't me-"

"Forget it Evans, it doesn't matter anymore" He almost snapped at me.

"No Potter, because I heard you said some really nice things and stuck up for me back there and I feel pretty bad about it now" I confessed running fingers through my hair.

"Lily, I only stick up for what I think's right. I just wish you would stop judging me so quickly" He admitted. I have never seen this side of Potter before. And I don't know if it's new or I haven't noticed it before. Either way, it's weird.

"I don't judge you!" I said which sounded meaner than I had intended

"You do Evans!"

"I don't I-"

"Lily I don't care, let's just get this done yea?" He said looking tired.

I don't know why but I felt really bad.

"Sorry Potter" I said, not really knowing what I was sorry for.

"Its fine Lily. Shall we go in the common room? It's freezing down here"

It's as if he read my mind. It is bloody freezing down here.

"Yea okay" I quickly replied getting up. But when I saw that he didn't follow, I turned around and stared at him and he was staring back through his round glasses which, I have never noticed before, but really compliment his eyes.

"What Potter?" I asked

"You don't have to call me Potter Lily, you can call me by my first name" He said with a smile on his face.

"Okay James" I replied as we both started walking to the common room together.


	4. Chapter 4

The walk to Gryffindor Common Room was long and quiet and the only sound was of our feet against the floor of the long secluded corridors. It was about half eight when we got to the north tower because of our long walk because neither of us really wanted to set the pace but Merlin's beard! It was freezing in the castle and I was nearly tempted to run to the common room, but i knew it wasn't the right time.

Do I talk to Potter? I mean, James as I now call him.

I can't remember a time when James didn't call me Evans so it's weird now he's calling it me as if it's normal. I remember the first time I ever saw the Marauders and from then on it's been the same old Evans, untill now of course.

Well no the first time I actually saw the Marauders was first year on the train to Hogwarts where I was looking for a carriage. Sirius and Remus said something like 'Alright? What's your name?'

"Lily" I replied quietly because it was my first friend, so to speak, I had ever made. "Lily Evans"

"We'll be calling you ginge from now on then?" Sirius said whilst laughing nudging Remus and James

"Lily the ginge" he repeated with Remus starting to giggle. I never saw James laugh though, he just stared at me the whole time, but he probably started laughing once I had ran off crying which was the when I bumped into Jess and she comforted me. And there our wonderful friendship was born!

The first time I properly spoke to them all was third year and the first trip to Hogsmeade. I was waiting outside the entrance for Jess, Rose and Zoe when James and Sirius practically ran into me and pushed me over. They had got reputation by this time as two of the four pranksters and everybody practically worshiped James and Sirius for their humour and, inevitably their good looks.

Their force pushed me straight to the floor and I exhaled a loud squeal because I landed forcefully on my arm. I heard Sirius laugh for a while and then I saw a hand in front of me. (By this time, the whole of Ravenclaw and half of Gryffindor were watching me so I was trying my hardest to minimise the attention they were all giving me) I looked up and saw the eyes of who the hand belonged to, which were Potter's. No way was I going to actually let him pick me up; he probably had some other kind of tick up his sleeve. But before I could refuse Sirius shouted:

"Oh don't pick her up Prongs! Gingy needs to learn how to be a proper girl and get up herself" A couple of people laughed, everyone else had walked off to Hogsmeade ,which was where I wanted to go. James' arm stayed put and he moved it more in my face as if making another offer. I ignored it and stood up myself, keeping eye contact with him making sure he wasn't going to pull a another prank.

"Alright Evans?" He asked me in concering tone.

"Yes" I said trying to not show the agony in my arm. He started laughing.

"Wow Evans your face is the colour of your hair. Is that normal?" He asked Me and Sirius,(Which by the way has been his classic line ever since. Mocking my ginger hair) James was clearly looking for some support. Which Sirius gave.

"Dunno James? She is looking a bit red in the face but maybe that's her freckles playing on our minds" He said as James started to laugh. And from then on it's been the same ginger, freckles, red, know-it-all jokes he has always said.

And I couldn't really talk about that to make polite conversation with him could I? But that didn't matter now as we were in sight of the fat lady.

"Weird password isn't it, Animus? Who chooses them?" I asked because the last thing I wanted was awkwardness in the common room.

"Animus means magic from the old Muggle language Greek" He said turning to look at me. I guess I was looking shocked at this very random knowledge as his face turned into a warm smile.

"How… How did you know tha-"

"Muggle Studies Evans, very interesting subject" he said as we reached the portrait.

Bloody hell I never thought I would hear James talk about something like that.

"Oh" I said, not really knowing what to say "That's very good knowledge James"

We walked into the common room together to find that even though it was only half eight there weren't that many people there, but we still, and very awkwardly, took the table at the back by the window.

"So" I said trying to break the awkwardness that we could both feel and sense "What are we doing again?"

"Um those things on how to make school better. Dumbledore only said two or three things but to be honest Evans I can't think of one so this is going to be very hard" He said as he started tapping the quill against the table. Hang on what happened to me calling him James and vice versa and everything?

"Lily" I said simply. He stared at me like_ I_ had just spoken Greek or something.

"What?" He asked with a questioning look on his face.

"Lily. Call me Lily" I said with a smile and glanced up at him for no longer than two seconds then looked back down. I saw him look away at the table and then a smile just grew on his lips like one did on mine.

"Okay, Lily, have any ideas for these?" He asked me and we started working, cooperatively, on our first head job. We must of really lost track of time because I began yawning more regularly and James glanced at the old clock in the room.

"Bloody hell it's half ten" He said, not sounding surprised however, nor getting up to leave his seat, he said it rather as a statement.

"Oh god it is" I said starting to leave my seat, but I felt, for some reason this wasn't going to be the end of the night.

"Lily?" James asked me quietly but loud enough for me to hear and not the other third years in the room. I sat down looked at him whilst returning to my seat.

"I'm sorry" he said. Looking down at the three light-hearted attempts we'd made on trying to make the school better. Did he just apologise or was I imagining it?

"Sorry?" I asked, not knowing if I had heard him correct.

"I'm sorry Lily" He said this time looking at me in the eyes.

"What for?" I asked him leaning in on the table so I was closer to his face because for some reason, this apology seemed only for my ears.

"I was only meant to be playing with you. Honestly, but when she had a massive go at you I felt so guilty" He said rushing.

"Whoa James slow down! Start again" I asked

"Lily! About what happened yesterday at lunch!" He said raising his voice. Clearly apologies weren't his thing. " I was only playing with you in Potions about where the meeting was and I was honestly going to tell you after lunch or I thought you would come up to me and shout at me like you always do calling me a 'toerag' or a 'pompous rat'. But when you asked Bronte Taylor where the meeting was I knew it would only go one way, the bad way, and I felt so bad Lily"

What the bloody hell just happened! Not only had James Potter just apologised but he had said he felt bad for his actions! That isn't James Potter!

"I know how badly you want to do well at Head Girl Lily, and you are your fantastic! Which is why I feel so bad on making you cry yesterday" He finished looking at me and leaning forward in his chair so his face was pretty close to mine. I don't know what to say! Too many feelings are going through me!

"James it's okay. I'm not bothered anymore. I built the bridge and got over it. But thank you for saying sorry" I said, honestly. And I know it was short but it's the best I could do.

"It's the least I could do Lily. Really." He said smiling at me as I smiled back. We must have sat their smiling at each other for ages. God we must've looked idiots.

"I'm going now" I said standing up and getting all my stuff together.

"Oh" James said "Oh okay, I'll see you tomorrow?"

I nodded because I did really want my bed.

I had just made it too the stairs until I realised somebody had told me yesterday that me and James need to make a chart on who was going to patrol the evenings at night. I ran back to where he was sitting to find James hadn't moved and was sitting exactly how I left him except playing with the quill in his hand.

"Oh god I nearly forgot" I said slamming myself back down in the chair which not five seconds ago I had just left.

"What?!" James said rather frantically.

And I told him about the chart and we did that all night until about, no exaggeration, half past eleven, to which point I was shattered. We said our final and proper good nights to each other and we both went off to our beds.

Next Thursday would be mine and James' first night patrolling the corridors together.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to find I had a little audience watching me while I woke. And they were all there with their arms folded and smiles and smirks written across their faces.

"Hello to you all too!" I said half asleep.

"Where were you last night?" Zoe asked me

"Wha-?" I asked them. Where was I last night? Where do they think?

"I was doing Head business!" I proclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah whatever" They all said laughing at me.

"Alright where was I then?" Sitting up and folding my arms, mimicking what they were doing.

"Well we heard from Hope and Chloe who heard from Marlene McKinnon who heard from her little sister Rachael McKinnon who heard from her best friend Suzie Malkins that you and James were together all night in the common room all cosy on the sofa!" Jess said as if following a road with her finger like you do when giving directions.

"What! Who's Suzie Malkins anyway?" I asked

"Third Year" Rose said. Oh of course she must have been one of the third years in the common room. Hang on! Cosy on the sofa? I think not!

"We were not cosy on the sofa!" I shouted at them all.

"Ahh but you were with him" Rose said.

"Yes I was! Doing head business though!" Seriously why did they not believe me! They knew that any situation that I was with Potter would be because of head duties!

"Mm whatever Lil" Jess said, and then I was bombarded with cushions thrown at me from Zoe and Rose. What wonderful friends I have!

* * *

All week nothing happened, which was very unusual for Hogwarts. James didn't speak to me, in Potions or at lunch or anytime of the day. Matt Wenlock still looked beautiful though. He even spoke to me on Thursday in potions! I wouldn't say it was a long conversation of sorts but it was definitely a deep and meaningful one.

I had, as usual, finished the work that was on the board, so Sir said that I had the remaining twenty minutes to study what I wanted. And I was always curious on the polyjuice potion and what would happen if you say, put an animal hair in; would you turn into an animal? (This is typical of a Potions student, wondering what would happen if you purposely changed an ingredient. Others, however, may call it a know-it-all-ness) Anyway I went over to the stock cupboard which was situated, coincidently, where Matt was sitting. He looked at me as I opened the cupboard with his piercing blue eyes which looked like sea on a crystal clear day that you could almost see into. I smiled at him as I bent down to look for an ingredient.

"What are you doing?" He said. Was he asking me? I had no idea so I decided to take the leap into the unknown.

"Me? I'm looking for some ingredient to see what would happen if I purposely messed up a Potion" I said standing back up. See if this was any other student, they would call me weird or give me a funny look. But Matt gets Potions like me and he smiled as if to show interest.

"Let me help you look" He said as he came round and looked into the cupboard with me; bent on his knees. I could see the reflection of his golden hair which shined like the sun in the corner of my eye. Bloody hell he is perfect! I leaned in to the cupboard trying to get something from the back when he said

"How do you do this Lily?" With his blue clear eyes staring into my uninteresting green ones.

"Do what?" I asked him back.

"Why do you not care what people think? Like how people call you a know-it-all which trust me you are none of the sort, but you carry on doing what you do. How do you do it? How do you not care?" He was still staring at me. Not lifting the trance which had both been set over us. I had never been asked this question before so I didn't really know what to say.

"I… I don't know. I guess people only see what they want to see. And people see me as a know-it-all. But I guess the people who I love and love me know me for who I really am and I guess that's all that matters" I said. I don't know where that came from. At all. I had never said that to myself or thought it. Matt just stared at me not saying a word. But then a gentle smile formed over his face.

"Everybody should be like you Lily." He stated and walked off, handing me the ingredient I had been searching the last five minutes for. I sat there staring at the place where he had just vanished from for about a minute and then snapped back into reality. I walked back over to my seat where James was staring at me until I sat down. He looked upset and angry, I don't know why but I let him be and didn't speak to him.

The weekend was dull also, everybody had started to get homework and nobody was really making effort to see each other, myself included. Nobody really does on the first week back, it's all very serious. Don't know why, it's just the way it has always been. To be honest, most of my weekend was occupied by sleep and catching up on it. There was one good part though. The pudding they served on Friday. It was literally amazing. It was chocolate cake with, wait for it, profiteroles on top covered in chocolate sauce. I sound like all I care about is food, but literally that was all I could think about when eating that wonderful creation.

Thursday came by again as quickly as it had gone. James reminded me in Potions of our patrols tonight, as if I would forget!

Actually I had so I'm glad he reminded me.

"Where shall we meet?" I asked him as I added the final ingredient into our potion which, with my help, was looking magnificent (as far as potions can go).

"I have Quidditch practice tonight till six. So shall we say seven in the entrance and we'll make our way up the school?" he said.

Very tactical approach, also very much spoken like a Quidditch player.

"Yea" I agreed and by then it was the end of lesson and we were all leaving.

* * *

"Lily where are you going?" Rose asked as I put my robe back on.

"Patrolling the castle?" I replied. She had a very fishy look about her though.

"With who?" She asked. Oh merlin not this again!

"James" I said quickly and before she could say another comment I walked out the door leaving her with a baffled look on her face. I got into the common room and checked the clock. It was one minute to seven. Perfect timing Lil, well done. I think this is a first.

I walked outside the portrait and made my decent to the entrance hall. I couldn't see James anywhere. Bloody hell, he's probably forgotten or snogging Emma Browne again as this is normally his reason for being late. I stood there, turned a full circle to check he wasn't hiding, sighed and began walking back up the stairs. This is going to be a very lonely night.

"Lily!" I heard him call when I was on the third step. I whipped my head around to see James standing there looking slightly red cheeked and his uniform a bit scruffy. Saying that, that's what it's always like.

"Were you going to go without me?" He asked, joining me on the third step.

"Of course not!" I answered back "I just thought you had forgotten"

He smiled at me and with a gentle turn of his head to the side, he indicated that we start our walk around this castle. So we did.

"Sorry I was forgot about time on the Quidditch pitch and I was training the team really hard" He said apologetically. Of course, how could I forget? James is captain of the Gryffindor team; of course he was going to keep them longer than he said. Somehow, and I am not sure where or how, I knew the next game was against Slytherin. So this was probably the reason.

"You're playing Slytherin aren't you?" I said and he whipped his head round and looked at me, impressed.

"How d'ya know that Evans?" he said

"Ahh. I have my sources" I replied touching the end of my nose. Which he laughed at. He has a different laugh to what I remember, or maybe to what I'm used to. It's much softer, more gentle and seems much more genuine.

"Well your sources are correct" he said with a nod of approval. We had reached the third floor by this point and I was just about to ask him about how he thought the match would go when we got, quite abruptly, interrupted. Yes, Emma Brown saw me and James together, stopped, muttered something under her breath and then came racing at James. I don't think James saw her at first because he looked around quickly to see where the noise of quick running feet was coming from. But soon enough Emma was all bloody over him. I really dislike this her, honestly she can't keep her tongue in her own bloody mouth. I was literally stood there for about one minute while they were snogging each other's faces off. Once they finally stopped (which I think it was James who pulled away, I wasn't really looking, I tried to avert my eyes someplace else) Emma had grabbed onto his robe, pulling him in close, told him she loved him then ran back off.

MERLIN WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE BLOODY IS?!

I stood there staring at James, showing no emotion.

"Potter if you think that I'm going to let her snog you on every head duty, she and you have another thing coming" I said sternly.

"Lily I rea-"

"I don't want to hear another word" I said and continued walking.

As we were walking the castle, we came across a couple of fourth years who were trying their luck on magic in the corridors. I soon put them into place though. And we were followed by Filch's cat on the sixth floor, but other than that it was a pretty clean night which I was happy about.

James and I hadn't said anything to each other since we got interrupted by Emma, I can't say I wanted to though. I don't know what it was, but I was annoyed how she had come and how she had snogged James, but I don't know why.

We reached the top floor of the south tower, which was chilly due to how high it was and I realised that we had found ourselves outside the astronomy tower.

"I haven't been up there since fifth year" I said. Why did I say that?! Why would he care? Good one Lily, talking to yourself, first sign of madness that.

"After you then" James said.

"What?" I asked him, confused.

"I said after you Lily, let's go up" James said and with that I started climbing the bendy stairs to the astronomy tower. And Merlin I had forgotten how beautiful this place was. You could see the lake, the forbidden forest, Hagrid's hut, and it seems, tonight, all the stars had decided to show themselves. I think James must of noticed how mesmerised I was because he started smiling and giggling to himself. I ignored him and without thinking what I was doing, ran over to the edge to get a better view of the grounds and the stars. Bloody hell, I had never seen anything so beautiful.

"Katasterismoi" James said and it was then I realised how close behind me he had got.

"What?" I said, slightly laughing to myself.

"The Greek name for constellations" He said staring into the stars which were reflecting off his glasses. It really made me chuckle.

"You know a lot about your Greeks don't you?" I said laughing. He laughed back, but still kept staring into the night sky.

"Lily" He said softly

"James?" I replied

"I never got chance earlier to explain" He said looking at me with his hands leaning over the edge.

"About what?" I asked turning my body towards him.

"Emma" He replied. Ahh, of course it was.

"James I don't really care about yours and Emma's love life" I said with a sigh and turned back to face the stars.

"But that's the thing Lily, there isn't one. Just every other kid in the school seems to think that" He was looking down to his feet as he said it, almost ashamed.

"James don't lie, you're _always_ snogging" I said, making sure I put emphasis on the always.

"Let me tell you something Evans. In sixth year and up in till, I had heard of Emma Brown. I sat by her in a few lessons and realised she was okay and I thought to myself 'Well, I may as well ask her out' And she said yes and everything was fine for about 2 weeks until she started getting cocky and then she decided that it was okay to snog me any time anywhere.

I told her it wasn't okay and it was really pissing me off. She didn't listen. Then one night, Mooney was really ill, but I had arranged to meet Emma. But I couldn't leave him, he was too vulnerable. Basically Emma found out the next day went mad and ended it. Saying I shouldn't ditch her for mates. I was bloody thrilled to be rid of her don't get me wrong." He said smiling at me. But then the smile soon dropped.

"But then she had realised I had moved on and didn't care so she acted as if nothing had happened and carried on acting as if we were together. This brings us up to now. Evans, I'm not in a relationship with her, I don't even like her. She's just thinks we are, in fact she knows we're not, she's just trying to get my attention by snogging me everywhere and playing with Sirius too"

Once he had finally finished he took a hand through his messy hair and ruffled it all up, then carried on looking out. I didn't know what to say. That was a lot of information at once and, now that I think about it I did feel sorry for the boy. But I had one burning question inside me which I slipped out.

"But why James, did you give her a chance in the first place? She's always been like that to everyone else"

He looked at me as if I was something stupid and held the look in my eyes for a while then turned back around.

"She was nice to me, different than she was to everyone else" He said softly.

"But why did you even start talking to her in the first place? Surly Sirius would've sa-" I didn't get chance to finish my sentence.

"WHAT? Are you seriously asking me this question Evans?!" He said now turning his body to completely face me.

"Er…yea" I said quietly.

"Why do you think?!" He said staring at me. How was I meant to know?! I stood there with my mouth open but no words coming out.

"Because I couldn't get you Lily!" he said really looking into me.

"God Potter not this again! I'm sick of you telling me you want to go out with just to take the piss because nobody else will! I'm sick of you taking the mick of my ginger hair and my freckles and whatever else you can find to piss me off!"

"You have got to be kidding me!" James said as he stormed off to the other side of the astronomy tower. I walked straight after him.

"No James I'm not kidding! Since third year it's been you asking me out for the piss just so you and your mates could have a right old laugh. And I'm fed up of it and not having it anymore! Whether we are head boy and girl together or not! I don't want you making my last year at Hogwarts shit for you and your mates own bloody entertainment!" I was almost shouting it in his face.

But he stood there, with his posture tall, face on to me. His face was straight and he was looking at me dead in the eyes. He took his hand and ran it through his hair again.

"Lily is this what you think?" He said almost silently.

"It isn't what I think James, It's what I know" I answered back.

He didn't say anything again. He just stood there staring at me not breaking our look. Then with a sigh he began to speak.

"Evans. I'm going to speak now and I don't want you interrupting me okay?"

"Okay" I whispered.

"I remember the first time I ever saw you. It was on the train on the first day to Hogwarts. You were looking for a seat and you came in looking into our carriage. Sirius said he would call you 'ginge' or something from that moment on, but I don't know if you remember, I just stared at you. Even though I was 11, I was still stunned by your friendly face and how your smiled innocently looking for a place to sit.

Then in third year, the first time I ever got the courage to try and speak to you and Sirius pushed us into you. I asked him to do it because I desperately wanted to help you up, hold your hand, or just an excuse to look at you're warm green eyes without you thinking I was weird. You refused and I felt like a twat so I decided that the only way to win you was get your attention. So I did by talking about your beautiful hair or your piercing eyes. But Lily, the things I said about you were true.

And remember that time in Transfiguration where we sat next to each other?"

I nodded slowly, not taking my eyes of the boy who was pouring his heart out to me.

"I said to you, 'Evans, your hair looks it's on fire the way the lights shining on it.' And you looked at me as if I had just cursed you and your cheeks went bright red. And then I said to you 'And now your face has gone the same colour'. Alright it wasn't my best line, but Lily the way your hair looked was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. And I've only seen it like that twice. The other was when Snape called you a, what he said,-"

Tears started forming in my eyes, I hated it when people mentioned him.

"And the sun was shining on your hair, like it had done that time in transfiguration once. And you had your hair down and it was blowing to the side. And then I saw your green eyes fill with tears and you began to run away from Snape and everybody there. Lily, if only you knew how much I wanted to run after you and hold you and tell you everything was going to be okay.

And then from then on, it was just the same. I tried to ask you out, give you a compliment, but you would take it the wrong way. I wanted you to see sense but you never did.

Then in sixth year Sirius told me to give up on you, that you would never give me a chance. I didn't want to believe him, but I did. And then I got to know Emma and it all happened. But then I realised that I was with Emma because I wanted her to be you but she wasn't you Lily. Nobody could compare to you. And then I saw you again at the start of term this year. You looked more beautiful than ever. Your eyes were glistening and your hair was flowing and then when we met on the train and I realised you were head girl and I got butterflies because I realised i was going to spending the rest of the year with the most beautiful girl in the world.

But, Lily is this what you've been thinking all this time?!" he finished, looking distressed and looking into me deeply looking for an answer.

I don't know what I'm feeling. All that can't be true! Potter's just up to his old tricks again! Of course he is!

"James" I whispered, my words getting caught in my throat "Is all that true"

"It's as true as the day I realised I love you Lily Evans"

And with that, i was running down the spiral stairs and to Gryffindor Common Room than i had ever ran before.


End file.
